Perxio the Penguin Tickle Story Part 2
Title Perxio the Pengiun Tickle Story Part 2 Characters *Perxio *Rio Description Part 2 of a 3 part tickle story about Perxio the Penguin in different ticklish situations Transcript Perxio the black and white Magellanic penguin was just minding his own business when someone came up to him and asked him if he wanted to be tickled for a while. Rio: Hey Perxio. Perxio: Hey Rio. Rio: I heard you love being tickled, am I right? Perxio: That's right. Rio: Sweet. Perxio: I love being tickled all over. Rio: Lucky you. I came to tickle you. It's gonna be loads of fun. Perxio: I bet it is. That's what I do for fun. I happily let anyone tickle me. Rio: Alright, come with me then. I will be sure you get the most fun tickling you've ever had. Perxio: Awesome. Perxio follows Rio into a dark room that has a metal table that is four feet from the ground, and that has a light that shines from above the table where he will be laying. Rio then has him get on the table and is told to lay on his back. He then shackles Perxio to the metal table in an x-position with his flippers behind his head and his feet spread apart by strong metal cuffs. After that is done, he looks down at his belly and notices four metal hands sitting directly on his belly on both sides of his bellybutton, still turned off. Before the tickling begins, tickle spray is applied to each one of his tickle spots making him 99x more ticklish. He then is given a potion to drink so he doesn't faint during the tickle torture he's about to get. Rio: I'm just going to let you know right now that the four metal hands are going to tickle like mad. That's how tickly they are. Perxio: Thanks, I'll take note of that. Rio: Have fun. After that, not another word was said. The four metal hands are then turned on and then they start scribbling their EXTREMELY tickly fingers on and around Perxio's EXTREMELY ticklish white belly at a fast rate, making them tickle a lot. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLESAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rio: You're ticklish, it should tickle. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rio: I see you're having fun. Perxio: YEHEHESAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rio: More to come. The four metal hands tickle Perxio's belly faster. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle even faster. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle his belly at max speed. Tears of laughter stream down his face from the intense belly tickling. Perxio: KEEP IT UHUHUHUPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rio: Aww, penguin want more? Very well, penguin gets more. After that is said, two more metal hands come in and tickle Perxio's sides below the white line at a fast rate. Perxio: YEHEHEHEHEHESAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle faster. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle even faster. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle at max speed. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another metal cuff comes in and holds Perxio's upper torso down so the raspberry blower can tickle his bellybutton. After that is done, the raspberry blower comes in and starts blowing strong raspberries on his bellybutton, making it tickle his bellybutton a lot Perxio goes insane with laughter as the intense tickling continues. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The raspberry blower blows stronger raspberries on his bellybutton. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Four more metal hands join in and tickle his feet. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle faster. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle even faster. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle at max speed. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Two more metal hands come in and tickle his flipper-pits. Perxio is just losing it with laughter from the intense tickles. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle faster. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle even faster. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They tickle at max speed. Perxio is going mad with laughter from the intense tickling. Tears of laughter also stream down his face from how intense the tickling is. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The intense tickling continues. Perxio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KEEP IT UHUHUHUHUHUHUPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rio: Penguin want more? Very well, penguin gets more. The tickle level is set to its highest setting, which makes the hands and the raspberry blower so tickly, they're making him even more ticklish, also making him laugh harder and louder from how ticklish he is. Perxio arches his back up making the four metal hands and the raspberry blower tickle his belly even more. Perxio is just going mad with laughter as all five of his tickle spots are being intensely tickled, still loving every second of the intense tickling. That's the kind of tickling he loves. Rio: Aww, you're so cute. After he says that, he makes the tickling stop and lets Perxio have a well deserved break. Perxio giggles and pants heavily from all the intense tickling he just went through. Perxio: That was a lot of fun. Rio: I bet is was. I'm surprised you're able to take that much tickling. Others crack real easy if they ever got something like what I gave you. You're a ticklish, but strong penguin. Perxio: *smiles* Thanks. Rio: I need to give you a good massage to help get rid of the ticklish sensations from the intense tickling you got. Oh, the massager will tickle. Perxio: Very well. Rio grabs a massager and turns it on and then starts massaging Perxio's belly. He giggles 'cause the vibrating from the massager is tickling him. Perxio: Hehehehehehehehehe. Rio keeps the massaging on Perxio's belly nice and slow. He continues to giggle from the tickly vibrations of the massager. Rio then get to massaging on top of Perxio's bellybutton. Perxio giggles a little harder. Rio: Does it tickle? Perxio: Hehehehehehehehehe yehehehehes. Rio: It's working then. He adds a little more pressure with the massaging. Perxio then laughs. Rio massages Perxio's belly and bellybutton a little faster. Perxio: Hehehehehehehehehehahahahahahaha! He puts the massager on his bellybutton and massages there. Perxio: HahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles! Rio: You're loving this, even if it does tickle. He grabs another massager and turns it on and then places it on Perxio's belly to add to the tickly vibrations of the massagers. Perxio is just loving the massage he's getting. Both Rio and Perxio hope to get back together again for more fun. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions